As display components of electronic devices, liquid crystal displays have been widely used in a variety of electronic products. In a liquid crystal display, liquid crystals per se do not emit light, but are capable of modulating light from a backlight module, thus presenting graphics or characters. Therefore, the structure of the backlight module will directly influence the display effects of the liquid crystal display.
In the prior art, backlight modules can be divided into under-mounted and side-mounted (or side-lit) types based on the positional relationship between the light source and the light guide plate. Side-mounted backlight modules render liquid crystal displays lighter and thinner, and therefore have been most widely used. A side-mounted backlight module generally comprises a light guide plate, a reflective sheet arranged under the light guide plate, and a light source arranged at a side of the light guide plate. Light emitted from the light source enters the light guide plate from the side portion thereof to illuminate the whole panel under the guidance of the light guide plate.
Currently, narrow-framed liquid crystal displays are increasingly popular. As the frame of a liquid crystal display becomes narrower, high bright spots tend to appear in an area of the liquid crystal display where the light source is arranged, thus severely deteriorating the quality of the liquid crystal display.